Phanfiction - The Super Amazing Project
by ThatGirlWithTheMessyHair
Summary: Dan and Carrie both get scholarships to the prestigious Academy of Arts in London. There they meet Phil, Chris, PJ, Jack, Dean, Alex and Tom. A year-long school project brings all of them closer together. Some closer than they'd ever imagined. Despite the close relationship, Dan and Carrie are still a mystery to everyone.. What are they hiding from everyone else? Mainly Phan :3
1. Chapter 1 - The New Students

**The title probably isn't permanent. Ideas for a better title would be great, thanks :3 Enjoyy~ **

* * *

_Phil's P.O.V_

It was a dark, cloudy and somewhat wet day as per usual, considering I was in England. '_A perfect start to the school year' _I thought to myself sarcastically. It was my first day back at London's Art Academy. I'd been going to this school for years now, and I still couldn't get over just how unbelievably yet pointlessly huge it was. In the middle of the premises there's one main building; also known as the Great Hall. Sort of like in Harry Potter, it was where all the students and staff would gather for announcements and also where you would eat your breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was pretty awesome. On the left side was the girls dormitories (which was three stories tall) and on the right side was the boys dormitories (also three stories tall). The teachers thought that the space between the two buildings would prevent students sneaking out and meeting people for.. Well, inappropriate things. If they tried they'd end up getting caught and being given detention. Although some students have found their methods of getting passed the night staff. Anyway, behind the Great Hall were two extraordinarily large buildings. One held the classrooms and gym hall for Years 7 to 9 while the other held the classrooms and gym hall for Years 10 to 12. And finally, scattered around the school were various courts for Tennis and other random sports (Including a large swimming pool). I would be lying if I said I didn't love it here. It was all so clean and just generally beautiful... But it was extremely posh. And when I say extremely posh... I mean, _extremely posh._ There's nothing wrong with posh things, I loved the fact that the school had amazing rare artifacts scattered everywhere. It's just the people that went to this school were stuck-up snobs, just like their parents. I'm a posh person (if I wasn't I probably wouldn't be here seeing as they only give scholarships to really intelligent and talented people) but I'm more subtle about my parents wealth. I don't brag about the money my parents have or the things I own and I sure as hell never treat people like they're below me, like my parents taught me to. Luckily, I wasn't the only person in this school who had the same mindset. I only had 6 friends in this school, despite how many people actually came here. But they were all like me. They were kind, respected people and were quite nerdy to (which I loved about them). Everyone else was just a snob. Well most people were, especially the "Popular people". They were just the worst kind of humans.

I walked through the marble arch into the school. It was 7am so not many people had arrived yet. I quickly rushed to the Reception Desk, which had it's own tiny building next to the Great Hall, to get my dorm key and timetable. Usually they would send them through the mail, but they didn't know my new address yet. During the summer holidays, I was busy moving house to somewhere closer to the school, which altogether was very convenient but it meant I couldn't see my best friends at all and I had to spend the whole time helping pack and unpack. It was both physically and mentally painful. After I'd gotten my timetable and dorm key, I rushed to my dorm which was F3D12 - meaning I was on the top floor, last door down - same as last year and the years before. If it wasn't for all the stairs I honestly wouldn't be as slim as I am right now. I opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed I was the first there, meaning I could choose the best room for once. I picked the room closest to the kitchen; it wasn't the biggest but it was comfortable. Not to mention it was the only one that didn't have a tacky wallpaper design. Students were typically allowed to put posters and picture frames up, but nothing that couldn't be removed for next year. Every dorm had at least 4 rooms (some 5) and always came with a flat screen TV, a stereo, a lounge, a small kitchen with a bar and 3 bathrooms. I unpacked all of my stuff and crashed on the bed, ready to go back to sleep until I heard the door open followed by a familiar voice. "I'M THE FIRST ONE HERE!" I heard the voice shout with excitement. I chuckled and shouted back "Sorry Chris, I got here first!". For a while I heard silence until my door swung open and one of my bestest friends and previous dorm buddy, Chris, ran in and jumped on top of me, hugging me tightly. "Sexy Phil! I thought you died or something!" He chuckled. I gently pushed him off and sat up "I had to move house and it literally took me the whole 6 weeks. I'm pretty sure I texted you about it". He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "I got grounded for telling my grandma where she can stick her cookies..". I tried to stifle my laugh but it was impossible. I've never met someone so rebellious and crazy as Chris was. "It's not funny. She almost had my parents smash my phone!" he argued jokingly. "Anyway, I think you should go claim your room before our roommates get here" I warned. He facepalmed and ran out of the room. I laughed and got up to go to form, which we had every morning at 8:30am. You'd think that we would have an assembly first thing, but the Principal always got to school late. "See you in form Chris" I said, poking my head in his chosen room which happened to be next to mine. He smiled and waved before I chucked my backpack on and left. The school was starting to get packed, yet I never saw the others around. I guess they were late. Luckily, all of my best friends were in the same form with me and we had possibly the funniest and kindest teacher as our tutor. I walked in and waved to the few people that were also in the room. I usually got along well with people in my school - even the snobs. I always tried my best to avoid trouble. "Philip Lester. Good to see you back, my boy" my tutor greeted me. "Hi Ryan!" I replied back with a smile. All the students were expected to call teachers Miss or Mr but Mr Adams let his form students call him Ryan. I sat down in my usual seat at the back, put my headphones in and started doodling on a random piece of paper I found. I barely even noticed all the students piling into the room, until someone smacked my head. "Phil you bastard!" I heard someone shout from above me. I took out my headphones and looked up, only to see 5 guys surrounding me. My best friends PJ, Jack, Dean, Tom and Alex stared down at me with massive smiles on their faces. "Hi guys!" I grinned, getting up and hugging each of them. "How was moving?" PJ asked. They each grabbed a chair and sat around my desk, along with Chris who came in shortly after. "Painfully boring" I groaned. They each laughed and started talking about their own summer holidays. How they each went to their parents villas in some tropical part of the world and how they pretty much relaxed for the whole 6 weeks. "Okay everyone, sit down!" Ryan said. The guys sat in their proper seats, which were all in front of me, except for Tom who was on my left next to the window. Ryan started talking about his summer holidays, making us laugh at times when he mentioned something funny. I zoned out after a while and realised that the two seats on my right were empty. Were we having new students?

I was broken from my thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "Oh yes! How could I forget, we have two new students!" Ryan said in excitement. Just as I guessed. He opened the door and in came two people. A guy and a girl. Not gonna lie, they were both extremely attractive. The guys whistled and the girls gaped at the boy; some even discretely unbuttoning their top buttons in an attempt to seem more attractive and revealing. Gross. I looked over at Alex who was quite obviously blushing. He genuinely looked like a tomato. The others noticed and started teasing him quietly. I chuckled under my breath and stared at the two students. The guy had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was similar to mine except his fringe was swept to the right while mine was to the left. He wore a black top with black skinny jeans and converses and adorned a rather adorable llama hat which made him look more cute than silly. The girl next to him had curly blond dip-dyed hair with dark brown eyes. She wore a scarlet red dress with black boots. Just from first sight you could tell he was extremely nervous while she practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "So, what's your names?" Ryan said, patting them both on the shoulder. "I'm Carrie! Carrie Hope Fletcher!" the girl announced with a large grin on her face. "Lovely name. Why are you here, Carrie?" Ryan asked. "I got a scholarship. I'm really into singing" she explained with the same enthusiastic smile. Ryan smiled and looked over at the boy, who seemed to be smiling slightly at the girl. "What about you boy?". The llama dude looked down and twiddled his thumbs before answering. "Uhm, I'm Daniel Howell. But I prefer to be called Dan". Ryan asked the same thing he asked Carrie. "I'm pretty boss at Guitar Hero" he joked. The class laughed at his answer. He already seemed like a pretty awesome person. "I'd like to challenge you one day, son" Ryan smirked "But seriously, what are you interested in?". The boy looked down again and muttered "I play the piano and I like making short videos and editing and stuff". Ryan smiled sincerely, he was pretty good when it came to handling shy or nervous kids. "That's fantastic. I'm sure you'll both especially like this year, we're going to be doing something damn exciting. Now then, why don't you both take a seat? There's two seats at the back, reserved just for you two. Oh, and in case you were wondering, I'm Mr Adams. But please, call me Ryan". They both nodded and walked to the back. Dan sat next to me and Carrie sat in the other seat, conveniently behind Alex who was still blushing like crazy. He looked back at Carrie and waved slightly, happy to see that she cutely waved back. Ryan went on more about his summer holidays while I zoned out again. I looked over at Dan who seemed to be twiddling his thumbs again and constantly messing around with his hair. I leaned over and whispered "I know it's pretty intimidating being in such a huge school, but you get used to it eventually, trust me". I was hoping it would be able to reassure him and make him feel just a little bit better. He looked over at me and smiled, showing off two dimples. "Thanks" he whispered back. "I'm Phil, by the way. If there's anything you need, feel free to talk to me, I'm not one of those snobs" I said back after a while. He smiled again and nodded. I was really starting to like him.

After a few minutes, Ryan facepalmed out of nowhere. "Crap, I forgot some papers! I'll be back in 10 minutes guys, no messing around!" he exclaimed, running out of the class. After that, the class went in a frenzy, gathering around Dan and Carrie's desks, asking them a thousand and one questions. Dan was still pretty shy, which apparently was really hot for the girls, while Carrie just answered every random question with a smile on her face. She also sometimes apologized for Dan being so shy and stroked his arm calmly. I guess they were good friends. "Excuse me!" a girl's irritatingly high pitched voice said, causing everyone to make a path for her. It was Rachel. The biggest slut, yet the most popular girl in the school. Everyone hated her. Even the staff, but no one could complain. Her father was the boss of a huge company and her brother wasn't a force to be reckoned with. If anyone said one wrong thing to Rachel her brother would probably kill them. She strutted up to Dan and sat seductively on his desk, her legs fully exposed due to her really short mini skirt. Her blouse was unbuttoned so far down you could practically see her bra. It was more disgusting than attractive. "Hey cutie" she said, trying to be sexy but failing in every possible way. He ignored her and doodled on the desk. "Ooh, playing hard to get are we? How cute" She giggled annoyingly. "Can you get off my desk, please?" he muttered in a slightly frustrated but calm tone. She didn't listen and instead got closer to him, lowering herself so her (abnormally large and probably fake) breasts were almost pressed up against his face. He asked again, but she didn't get off and instead got even more closer. "Jesus christ! Can you get off my fucking desk before your fat ass breaks it?!" he shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. The whole class went silent at his outburst, some covered their mouths in shock while others (like myself) tried to hide the smile on their face. I think every single one of us has been waiting for the day someone put her in her place. But then I realised how much shit he was probably in now.. And so did everyone else, who began to cringe as they saw Rachel's face contort in anger. "You're so disrespectful to women! You misogynistic pig!" she screamed. Dan rolled his eyes and sat back down in his seat. "I'm not disrespectful to women, I'm disrespectful to whores who don't know when to keep their mouths shut and their legs closed" he replied with complete disinterest. I coughed, trying to hide my laugh like everyone else, besides Carrie, who was in hysterics. Oh god, she definitely had a death sentence. If you're a hot guy, you might get let off from her brother's wrath. But if you were a girl, you were done for. "What are you laughing at, bitch? Aren't you that evil slut from that movie who killed everyone?" she cackled (yes, cackled). I saw Alex and some of the other guys start getting pissed off. But nothing compared to the look on Dan's face. He grabbed Rachel's wrist and glared daggers at her. "Wanna say that again?" he muttered rather menacingly. She tried pulling away but he seemed to have a death grip on her. The whole class was quiet. No one's ever gone this far with pissing off Rachel. He was dead meat. Suddenly, Ryan walked in. Dan let go of her wrist and leaned back in his chair casually. "What's going on here?" he asked, seeing that all of the class was crowded around the two desks. Rachel was about to complain until I interrupted her. "We were just getting to know the new kids. They're pretty awesome people" I said, smiling at Carrie and Dan, who smiled back. Everyone else nodded except for Rachel who was clearly pissed... And clearly going to tell her brother about this.

After form, we had assembly. Me and the guys went over to Dan and Carrie who seemed to be very lost. "Hey you two!" Jack called over to them. They looked over at us and smiled slightly. "We've got assembly now, follow us" Dean said. They both nodded and walked along with us. We all introduced ourselves to them and started talking about Dan being a badass, but not thinking to mention Rachel's brother. It was his first day and we didn't want to scare the crap out of him just now. After a while the rest started talking about something completely random while I, again, zoned out. The walk to the Great Hall was quite long and Dan stayed quiet for most of it while the guys flirted with Carrie. Especially Alex. "Hey, uh, thanks for, uh, not mentioning the whole thing to Mr A- uh, Ryan" Dan stuttered, his nervous self returning. "It's cool, I'd hate to see you get expelled on your first day here" I smiled "You were really awesome back there. To be honest, I wouldn't have guessed you were so amazing" I chuckled, feeling slightly embarrassed at calling him 'amazing'. He laughed under his breath and looked down. "I couldn't just sit there and let her invade my personal space. And I definitely couldn't let her offend Carrie like that". I nodded and continued walking beside him. Out of nowhere I asked, "Are you and Carrie going out? Or do you like her?". He chuckled and shook his head. "We've known each other all our lives, she's my best friend. She's more of a sister than anything" I nodded again, feeling quite awkward for asking. "Why, do you like her?" he asked, quite seriously. "No no no, but I think Alex might" I assured him. He nodded and took off his hat, shoving it into his shoulder bag before we walked into the Great Hall where we all sat down together - I guess Dan and Carrie were apart of our little 'group' now.

The Principal started off by talking about the improvements of the school and things they've changed. Nothing that important, so I zoned out once again. I do that a lot. Until they mentioned a year-long project. That's when it got interesting.

* * *

**Sooo this is the first chapter of my very first fanfiction :D**  
**I'm pretty damn excited xD**  
**Sorry it's so detailed, but I like detailed things and I hope you do to, whoever you are! :D**  
**I just want to point out a few things before you decide whether you want to read the next chapters:**

**-This isn't a 'Love at first sight thing' in case you haven't noticed cause I just don't believe in all that. This is more of a 'developing feelings over time' kind of thing :3**  
**-There will be cute moments which you might tear your eyes out over xD (Joking, not joking. Sorry, not sorry)**  
**-If you're impatient when it comes to romance in things then you might not like this.. BUT there will be cute moments (as mentioned above)**  
**(I won't make you wait _too_ long cause I get really impatient to xD)**  
**-There will be many ships other than Phan and KickTheStickz. But these will be my main ones (Phan being the main main one)**  
**-I won't mention the other ships but they're probably obvious to those who know the Youtubers in this ;D**  
**-I plan on making a lot more chapters (at least over 15) with the exact same content (3000+ words or over) in the future so if you like this, then look forward to the future c:**  
**-I don't currently have a set schedule for when I upload chapters. It really depends on my mood, how many people read and like this and when I have time. Sometimes I have all the time in the world, others not so much. I will probably upload even if not many people read. Cause I'd still like to see how much I've improved after each chapter. I'll update from time to time so don't worry :D**

**That's kind of it really. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you stick around for the next chapters. I might start writing more immediately after posting this, so look forward to another chapter sometime this week! x3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Projects and Weird Feelings

**Hi again :D Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of The Super Amazing Project :3 **

* * *

_Dan's P.O.V_

I genuinely couldn't tell if my day had started off well or not. On one hand I got harassed by a whore and had a go at her (which apparently made me seem like a God to everyone else)... Then on the other hand, I hadn't made myself look like an idiot yet and I met some pretty nice people. Well they seemed nice enough. I've never been a people person, the only person I've ever truly trusted was Carrie. I've been hurt by too many people to bother with making any more 'friends'. I was really hoping that I wouldn't attract too much attention to myself and go through the school year alone and cooped up in the library. Ever since secondary school started I've always preferred being alone and Carrie absolutely hated that. She's always been encouraging me to make friends and she'd always tell me that not everyone was the same and there were other people like her. I tried to believe her, sometimes I would try to start a conversation with someone - which horrifically failed because I was an extremely awkward teenager - and sometimes I would go with her to parties to meet people. In the end I always ended up getting ignored or forgotten about so I just gave up with human interaction. When me and Carrie first got accepted to the Academy of Art, I didn't know whether to be excited or anxious. It's always been my dream to make films or anything along those lines, and I would be with my best friend... But how far could I go in life around a bunch of snobbish rich twats? It took me a while to think about it until I just took the plunge; now here I was, sitting in a massive hall listening to some old guy talk gibberish which I couldn't give two shits about.

I filtered out the old mans speech and thought back to earlier events. So much had happened and all in one freaking hour. I then thought back to Phil and couldn't help but smile. He was awesome, they all were. Jack, Dean, Alex, Tom, Chris and PJ. They seemed like an amazing group of friends... And I envied them so much. As a child (before I gave up on people) I'd always wanted to be apart of something. Apart of a group of friends; big or small. Apart of a little gang that shared secrets with each other and looked out for each other. I wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere.

I looked over at Carrie who was sitting next to Alex. They were both whispering and laughing silently. I noticed how much happier she was and that made me happy to. I looked to my left and tried to repress my laugh. Jack and Dean were asleep on each others shoulders while Chris and PJ tried to throw paper balls into their mouths but ended up hitting other students - who glared daggers at the two childish teens. Meanwhile, Tom was discreetly playing a game on his phone. I looked over at Phil, who was away with the fairies, and smiled. Then the worse thing happened, he caught me looking. Crap. What if he thinks I like him? Double crap. I smiled again awkwardly to try and cover the fact that I was looking at him.. and he smiled back.

Something about his smile then made my cheeks flush a cherry red. I couldn't put my finger on it... Was I ill? Did I have chlamydia? Wait, where the fuck would I have caught a sexually transmitted disease? I must have a fever or something.

"Okay students, here comes the interesting bit. Now you better be listening or else you'll fail this whole year!" boomed the principal, giving me a slight heart attack. God damn old people. I decided to start listening if it was as important as he claimed.

"For the entire school year you will be getting into groups and working on a massive project!" he shouted with glee. I suddenly got more interested and waited for him to continue (after the rest of the school stopped muttering about it). "You'll be in groups of 20 at the most and the aim is to make a piece of art. Simple enough. You can make a short film, a music video, a play, anything your little hearts desire. They'll all be graded and the best ones will be entered into a competition where the final winner wins... ". There was a long pause at the end for the added suspense. "A week-long holiday to Spain!" he announced, causing an uproar among the students.

I seriously wasn't able to process what he just said. My mind was just asdfghjkl. I suddenly felt Carrie embrace me in a tight hug. "Dan, isn't this great?!" she giggled with excitement. I smiled and hugged her back after my mind sorted itself out. "We're so gonna win this! Right Dan? Carrie?" Tom asked, looking at me and Carrie. "Uh, uhm, wait what?" was all I could say. "Well obviously you two are gonna be in our group" Chris replied, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. Carrie grabbed my arm tightly and stared at me with puppy eyes as if begging me to say 'yes'. "Um yeah, of course. If you don't mind". They all cheered and patted us on the back. I'd always wished for this moment. When I was finally accepted into a social group... Yet I was still anxious. It was like I had an angel and demon on my shoulder. One was saying that this would be the best thing to ever happen to me while the other insisted that I would get hurt again and I'm better off alone. I decided to just shrug off these emotions. It didn't matter if I got hurt again, I was used to it.

After a while the staff hushed everyone to let the principal finish. "We're trusting you to choose who's in your group. Remember, you can only have a maximum of 20 people. You can do it individually, but it's recommended that you're with at least one other person. And finally, enjoy yourselves! You'll have lessons as normal, however they will be cut 20 minutes shorter and you'll be expected to work on the project during your free time. Good luck everyone!" he announced before finally dismissing everyone to their dorms.

All of the students rushed out of the building cheering while I stayed in my seat for a while, looking at my timetable confused as a llama on an aeroplane. Not sure where I was going with that, but I was pretty confused. I got most of it, I knew which lessons were on what floor and room and where my dorm room was. That was self-explanatory... But I hadn't a clue which building was which. Everyone had left the hall by now while I was still sitting down, hoping that I would figure out something or that someone would come to my rescue. I guess I really should have paid attention when the tour guide was showing us around.

"Dan?" a voice said behind me. I looked back and saw Phil standing there with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Um.. I have no idea where everything is" I said honestly, I didn't really care how ridiculous I sounded at this point. He chuckled lightly and motioned for me to follow him. I got up and put my bag back on, following him out of the hall. "Our dorms are over there on the right. The girls on the left, which we can't visit at all and vice versa. Our lessons are in the taller building round the back. The smaller one is for the younger years. Does that help?" he explained. I nodded and thanked him, walking beside him to our dorms. I was pretty worried for Carrie because she would be alone but I decided not to think too much about it. She usually got along well with people quickly.

"What dorm are you in?" Phil asked after a while. "Uhhh, F3D12". He seemed pretty happy when I said that. "Really?! Awesome! You're in mine and Chris' dorm!" he said, giving me a huge grin. I was really starting to like this place. "So, is it just you, me and Chris?" I asked nonchalantly although I was hoping it would just be us three. "Not sure. We usually have 4 roommates but I haven't seen who the other is. It's probably PJ or one of the other guys, the school usually puts friends together". I nodded and followed him up the three flights of stairs to our room. It comforted me slightly knowing that I would most likely know our other room mate, but I still wasn't too keen on having this many dorm buddies.

When we got to the third floor I was shocked to see my luggage at the end of the hallway then remembered that the reception said they would drop it off. I picked it up and inspected it, happy to see that no one had thrown it around or stolen anything from it. Phil opened the door and went straight into the lounge, where two other people were sitting. Chris and PJ. "Hi Dan! Sorry bro but I already claimed my room. You're gonna be stuck with the depressing dark one " PJ said guiltily. I dragged my luggage into the dorm and smiled. "It's cool, I'm not that into bright colours and crap". They chuckled and started watching Adventure Time on the TV while I dropped off my bag in my new room. Compared to my old home, it was really comfortable. The walls were painted black and the carpet was a dark greyish colour. In fact, everything was either black or grey. Like my soul. Oh man, I just got really deep. I unpacked all my crap; starting with all my band t-shirts, skinny jeans and other clothing items then my laptop and band posters that I put up on the wall. I didn't really have much. I quickly changed into my Muse t-shirt and went to join the others in the lounge.

We spent the next half hour talking about music, games and other random stuff. It turns out that me and Phil are practically the same person. We liked the same music, the same games, the same everything. I was really starting to grow on him. Not literally though, that would be terrifying. I also found out that Jack, Dean, Tom and Alex were right next door, which was quite convenient. It seemed like everything was falling into place for once. After another 5 minutes, we decided to head off to our first lesson - which in my case was Psychology with Phil.

_Carrie's P.O.V_

This is single-handedly the best day of my life. I get accepted into the best Arts Academy in the entire country with my bestest friend in the whole world, I make some new amazing friends and I get to spend all year on a project to go to Spain! Well, hopefully. I never knew schools even did stuff like that, even if this school was practically made of gold. My heart dropped a little when the principal mentioned it though. Knowing Dan, he wouldn't want to join a group and he would end up doing it individually or not at all. Then I would end up feeling terrible about it. God knows I was surprised when he agreed to be in the group with Alex and the rest. Maybe it was just his nerves and the pressure, but maybe he's finally giving people a chance again. I just hoped it was the latter.

After the assembly ended I rushed to the dorms, hoping that I might just be the first there to pick a decent room. Luckily I was only on the 2nd floor so I didn't have to worry about my legs falling off every day. When I arrived at the dorm and peeked inside I was amazed to see that it looked like a freaking palace or something. I was so awestruck that I didn't notice the 3 girls behind me, trying to get my attention. "Carrie?" one of them asked. I jumped a little and turned around. Three girls stood in front of me, two of whom I recognized from form. "O-Oh sorry! Hi!" I stuttered. They each giggled and introduced themselves. "I'm Tina and this is my twin sister, Sophie. Were both in your form" the girl with nerdy glasses said, pointing at her sister who looked quite similar to her. I shook each of their hands and looked at the other girl. "Olivia" she grinned. She wore a lot of pink. And I mean _a lot _of pink. But she seemed like a kind person, all three of them did.

Considering our dorm had 5 rooms, there wasn't much debate about who got which room. I chose the smallest while the others chose the biggest rooms. I suppose I enjoyed small spaces, I didn't have much anyway so that wouldn't be a problem. After unpacking and hanging up posters and pictures, I decided to go into the lounge to try and get to know my new room mates. I was going to be with them for a year after all.

They were all sat there watching a cooking show (God knows why) and generally chatting about girly things. "Carrie! How are you settling in?" Olivia asked with a huge smile on her face. I really liked her, she seemed so bubbly and happy all the time. "Pretty dang good, thanks. You guys?" I said, flopping down on the beanbag in the middle of the room. They each nodded and then came the awkward silence. "Um, Carrie. You're Dan's good friend, right?" I heard Tina mutter shyly. Oh god, I knew what she was going to ask. I nodded slowly in reply. "W-Well, I was wondering if you could maybe get him to.. Um.. Go on a d-date with me, or something?" she said, stuttering and blushing like crazy. Oh balls. How the hell was I going to tell her that Dan wasn't in to girls? In any normal case, I would just say it.. But this is a school where probably half of the people were raised to hate homosexuals and I had no idea how these girls would react. If they found out it would spread like wildfire and I couldn't do that to Dan.

"He's just been through a bad breakup and I don't think he's ready to move on yet" I lied; it was the first thing that came to my mind. It was true, sure, but that happened years ago and I'm sure he's over it now. She looked down, fidgeting uncomfortably while Sophie and Olivia listened in silence. "B-But I'm sure he would! I mean, you're such a nice girl and all" I blurted out to make her feel better. It seemed to work because she looked up with a huge smile on her face. "Really? OMG thanks! I'll give it some time" she sung, her mood having improved drastically. After that, we ended up talking about random girl stuff until lessons started.

_Phil's P.O.V_

I feel like this year was going to be a good one. I said that every year, but this time I actually meant it. When Dan and Carrie had walked into form this morning, I didn't realize how close I would get to them, especially Dan. For the brief time that we got to know each other in the dorm it felt like I'd known him an eternity. It was like he was my long-lost best friend. We had so much in common it was like we were meant for each other. Wait, what? Did I just say that? I've known for a while that I was bisexual, but did I have feelings for Dan? No, of course not. I couldn't, we've only known each other for 2 hours. He was pretty attractive but I wouldn't go saying I had a crush on him. Hell, I didn't even know if he was straight or not. Anyway, enough of that. It turns out that me and him had almost every lesson together, including our next one.

We walked into our Psychology lesson (slightly late), laughing about something we'd seen on TV. I walked over to my seat at the back and watched him stand at the front - as Mr James had instructed him. All eyes were glued on him. The girls were gawking at him while the guys seemed to be seething with jealousy. I honestly felt sorry for him, I could tell he was feeling really uncomfortable being the centre of attention. "So Dan, welcome to Psychology. I'm afraid you don't have a desk yet so you can share with Phil for today, seeing as you've already bonded with him" Mr James said kindly. He was a pretty cool teacher. Just as Dan was about to walk over to me, Mr James stopped him. "Before that, Dan, your opinion on love at first sight? We'll be talking about relationships for this term so I'd love to hear your opinion". He may be a cool teacher but he really knows how to ask the awkwardest questions at the weirdest times. Dan didn't seem to be fazed by it though, oddly enough.

"Love at first sight is impossible. One cannot simply look at someone for the very first time in their life and decide they are in love with them. That's just foolish and against the laws of science. When someone claims an experience was 'love at first sight' they never fell in love with that person, they fell in love with their looks. That isn't love, that's lust. Love is being comfortable with telling someone your deepest darkest secrets. Being able to trust someone with your life and being prepared to take a bullet for them. Love is that indescribable feeling you get when you talk to them. Love is never wanting to leave their side because you can't cope being without them for a second. That's love. And you sure as hell can't feel that way with a complete stranger. Love at first sight is preposterous and just doesn't exist." Dan explained, shocking the teacher and the entire class at how deep yet meaningful his words were. If the girls weren't in love with him before, they definitely were now.

The way he spoke about being in love made my stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies.. but I just shrugged it off as the weird cereal I had earlier. "Brilliant, son! I feel like you'll do well in this class" Mr James said with a smile. Dan smiled back and went to sit next to me. "Wow, you're like a God" I whispered jokingly to him, making him chuckle slightly. "You could say that. I tend to go off on a rant when it comes to things like love and life" he explained.

The rest of the lesson was pretty uneventful, all we did was talk about the different kinds of relationships. For the rest of the day I had Dan in all of my lessons and he seemed to be growing a fan base among the girls; something he seemed really unhappy about. In every lesson or free period he'd have a girl ask him out or pass a note to him declaring their love, which he'd scrunch up and throw in the bin. I could tell he was starting to get pissed. I also noticed that Rachel had tried to get all up in his business again. She'd been following us around all day and trying to get the rest of us to leave her alone with him. After the first few times, we finally decided on hiding on the roof. It actually wasn't that frustrating, it was pretty funny to see Dan have a bitch at her every time she got close to him or told us lot to go away. I think he was about ready to get a restraining order. Dan wasn't the only one getting bothered by the girls, we all were - except Carrie. She was extremely popular with the guys (which annoyed the heck out of Alex). Me, Chris, PJ, Jack, Dean, Tom and Alex were used to girls crowding around us. I suppose you could say we were quite popular? Not that much, but we had been harassed by girls in the past few years so we knew how to handle this crap.

The first day of school was always the most eventful. Hopefully everything would die down after the first week and we could actually get together and work on our project. I had to admit, I was pretty excited for it. Not just because of the holiday to Spain - I could go on holiday there whenever - but because I could actually achieve mine and my friends biggest dreams by doing this. If our project won we could actually go into the movie-making business.

For once in my life I was certain that everything was going to get better.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :D  
I decided it would be a good idea to put more paragraphs in this story so it's easier to read :3  
Anyway, because of school I might post chapters late but I'll still try to stick to a chapter a week.**

**So yus, stay tuned ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightmares and Cuteness

**Here's a new chapter for ya'll ;D Hope you enjoy :3 **

* * *

_Dan's P.O.V_

I'd survived the first day of my new school. I think anyone should be proud when they say that. Truthfully, I never expected my first day to be _this_ good. Despite being stalked by a bunch of girls, I had a really freaking awesome day. But then came night time. Every single night I had nightmares, call me childish but they've been going on since.. Well, since as long as I can remember. I knew perfectly well what brought on these nightmares, but it was still weird. I thought I had gotten over that part of my childhood a long time ago.. So why hasn't it stopped haunting me every fucking night? And it was always the same god damn nightmare.

Almost every night I would wake up covered in sweat and on the verge of crying; sometimes it was so bad that I ended up having a panic attack. Those weren't fun. On the odd occasion, if I was lucky, I would be dream-free for a night. Only if I was lucky. I just hoped the guys wouldn't find out, it would ruin me if they did.

I was debating whether or not I should actually go to sleep tonight. I didn't want to ruin an amazing day by waking up in the middle of the night with gross cold sweats but I didn't want to feel like crap in the morning and fall asleep in lessons. After that long argument with myself, I decided on just going to sleep and praying that I was dream-free tonight. But, of course, I wasn't.

I was only asleep for 2 hours when I woke up shaking violently and sobbing. I especially hated nights like these. My panic attacks were different each time, sometimes they were small and lasted a few minutes and sometimes they were horrible and could last for ages. Tonight being one of my worst. It took me 30 minutes to finally calm down enough to get up and go outside for some fresh air. I remembered seeing an opening to the forest round the back of the dorm building so I decided to take a casual stroll through there. Hopefully none of the night patrol would notice me. I got dressed, took my iPod and headphones and silently walked out of the dorm room, careful not to wake up anyone else. Music was my only comfort.

_Phil's P.O.V_

Why was I awake? It was 1:30 in the morning and I was still awake. I was never awake at this time. Was I nervous about something? No. Was I not tired? No, I was hella tired. So why couldn't I sleep? Maybe it's all these questions I'm asking myself. Or maybe it's because I swear I heard sobbing a few minutes ago.

I wasn't one to believe in ghosts or demons, but that scared the heck out of me. Maybe it was Chris or PJ? Maybe it was Dan? I stared at the ceiling of my room and debated whether or not I should go and check on them. Just as I was about to get up and check I heard someone walk past my room, open the door and leave. Chris and PJ weren't the kind of people to just leave the dorm in the middle of the night, they were just as scared of getting a detention as anyone else. It had to be Dan. I quickly got dressed, grabbed my phone and tip toed out of my room to follow him.

I didn't want to seem like a creeper, I was just generally worried and I wanted to make sure he was okay. After walking out into the fresh night air, I could clearly see Dan's figure walking out into the forest. No one went in there because they all thought it was haunted so the night patrol never bothered guarding that place. I jogged quietly to get a closer look at him. He seemed to have his headphones in and hadn't noticed that I was following him yet. Oh god, now I seemed really creepy stalker-ish.

After a few minutes of walking deeper and deeper into the forest Dan stopped near a large tree and sat under it, leaning his head against the trunk with his eyes closed. I approached him carefully, noticing that he had tear-stained cheeks. I regretted going out at this time of night, he would probably think I was a perv.. But I couldn't leave him like this. I felt like I had to make sure he was okay.

"Dan?" I whispered when I was close enough to him. He didn't seemed to hear me so I got closer and sat cross-legged next to him. "Dan?" I said a bit louder, but not loud enough to give him a heart attack. His eyes shot open and he seemed pretty taken aback when he saw me next to him. Although he didn't seem angry or weirded out.. He was more worried and confused than anything.

"Phil? What.. What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, trying to wipe his eyes discreetly. I sighed slightly. "I heard you leave. Are you okay buddy?" I asked sincerely. I hadn't known him for long but I still felt worried for him. He didn't say anything and looked down, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. I was never good with cheering people up and I thought it would be weird hugging him when we barely knew each other. Despite that, I scooched over next to him and rubbed his arm gently. I had no idea what I was doing but he seemed to be okay with it. He actually seemed to be calmed by it and rested his head against my shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked, hoping to get a reply. He sighed and shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "Sorry.." he muttered. I understood how he felt. Even though I didn't fully know the situation, I knew how it felt to want to bottle up your emotions and keep your demons to yourself. "Don't apologize. I understand. Just remember, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. You can trust me" I assured him, leaning my head against the tree. I saw him smile slightly and close his eyes again. After a few minutes of silence I heard him quietly snoring. He must've had a nightmare or couldn't sleep; he did seem pretty tired.

I looked at my phone and set an alarm for 4:30. Dan had his head rested on my lap by now and I didn't have the heart to wake him up. He seemed so content sleeping, he was like a little child. A couple times I noticed him stirring so I started stroking his hair. Oh god, creeper Phil alert. But it did seem to calm him down and soon he was sleeping perfectly fine. I had no idea how the hell I would explain this to anyone if they saw me stroking his hair - which was actually really soft. I didn't even know how I would explain this whole situation to Dan when he wakes up.. But I'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now I was exhausted so I let sleep overtake me.

_*A Few Hours Previous*_

_? P.O.V_

"Hey, did you hear about the new kid?" my best mate, Randy, asked. I grunted in reply. I didn't give a shit about new kids. "He's totally been insulting your sister man. He's been turning her down and calling her a whore all day" he added, catching my full attention. I hated it when people did that to my sister. She should be treat like a fucking queen. "I can't be fucked to deal with little fags. You and Billy can sort him out. Talk to me if he keeps being a little shit". Randy nodded and ran off to talk to Billy, who was our other room mate.

I never usually bothered with newbies anymore. They were just pests and I didn't have time to sort them out, so I left that to Randy and Billy. They were brutal enough to get the point across. Sometimes you'll get some idiot who thinks they can keep mistreating my sister... And that's where I come in. They'd be lucky if they got out alive when I was done with them. I was the Boss of this school and I was going to make sure that _no one _fucked with me or my sister.

_Dan's P.O.V_

I was awoken by the familiar sound of Muse, but not in my bed. I knew I would have to get used to the feel of my new dorm bed.. But I didn't realize it could move so much! Wait, why can I hear birds chirping so clearly? And why is my bed moving? Oh shit. I opened my eyes and was face to face with none other than Phil. This would've been a lot less awkward if I hadn't been sleeping right on his lap. God help me.

Memories from that night came back to me and I cringed slightly when I remembered crying in front of him. Not a good start to a friendship. "Hey. Sorry I had to set my alarm to half 4 so we could get back unnoticed" he explained sleepily. I nodded in appreciation and quickly got up. We both walked back in an awkward silence until Phil finally broke it. "I.. Um, I won't tell anyone. If you don't want me to" he said.

It honestly made me feel better to know that I could trust Phil. "Thanks Phil. I just.. I have really dark secrets that I don't think I'm ready to share with anyone yet". He nodded and smiled at me. I decided not to bring up the whole 'sleeping on the lap' thing. I guess It would be our little secret.

As much as I hated that Phil saw me in such a wreck, it was comforting to see that he was supportive and had comforted me. Carrie's been the only person in my life that's been there for me during my darkest hours and I always used to think that she was all I ever needed. Now I'm starting to think that having these guys around, especially Phil, won't be such a bad thing after all.

_Jack's P.O.V_

It doesn't stop! I just.. I can't even. They just don't stop snoring. Every bloody night they snore. They snored in Year 7. They snored in Year 8. They snored in Year 9. Now here we all are again... And they're still bloody snoring. Alex and Tom aren't that bad, you can barely hear them.. But Dean is just the worst. It was 5am and I'd pretty much been awake all night, sort of. I'd considered going into his room and pouring cold water on him but he sure knows how to get his revenge and I don't plan on having a huge wet fish in my bag again.

I got up after staring out the window for a while and slowly tip-toed over to his bedroom, which was opposite mine. The door creaked open allowing me to peek in. He had the biggest room in the dorm, meaning he got to have a freaking double bed and two whole wardrobes. Lucky bastard. The closer I got to him, the louder the snoring got - to the point where it was almost unbearable.

I kneeled in front of him and poked his face, aggressively whispering his name. I had to admit, he looked pretty cu- No, I'm not even going to finish that sentence. After a few more pokes and still no reply, I decided to just leave him to it and put in my headphones for the next hour. I got up and just as I was about to leave, guess what happens? I trip. I trip and fall. And where do I fall? On Dean's bed. Right fucking next to him. Thank God he was a really deep sleeper. I don't know how I would explain to him why I was here.

Just as I was about to get back up, I felt an arm around my waist pull me back down. Holy shit, was Dean awake? What the hell was he doing? I looked over at him and saw he was still sleeping and I couldn't help the blush spread across my face when he pulled me closer to his body. Did I have feelings for Dean? Probably. Maybe. Slightly. But I could never tell him. I couldn't tell anyone (although they probably already knew by now).

"Jack? What are you doing in my bed?" I heard Dean mumble from behind me groggily. I completely froze. What the hell was I going to tell him? It took me a minute to think of something before I replied with "Umm.. Sleepwalking?". "Oh" he simply replied, before cuddling me tighter and going back to sleep. It was 5:20 now so I still had 40 minutes left to get some shut eye. I closed my eyes and sighed contently. You could say it was because I had no choice but to stay there because of Dean's death grip... Or because I just wanted to stay with him in this position..

But either way, until now, I've never been happier.

I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

**Sorry it's shorter than usual.  
I wanted to start on a new school day and I feel like it would be weird if I started a new school day in this chapter.  
Also sorry that it took a while to upload. I've been pretty busy with school. Got a few exams coming up which I need to prepare for...  
I'll try to stick to the chapter a week schedule but don't be angry if I upload late x3**

**Byeee my loveliesss ;D**

**Also I just wanted to include the ships I'm planning on doing, in the order of how often they'll appear :D**  
**1. Phan**  
**2. KickTheStickz**  
**3. Jean (Jack and Dean)**  
**4. Calex (Carrie and Alex)**  
**5. TomXOC (Tomska and whoever)**

**SHIPPSSS GALLOORREEE ;D xD**


	4. Chapter 4 - Shipping and Fighting

**Here's another chapter for ya'll :D Sorry for the late updates. I've been so occupied with school lately.. I have to revise for a bunch of exams and crap.. It really takes up a lot of my time. But I'll still try to update as often as possible. New chapters will be uploaded within 10 day periods, sometimes more. I should be uploading more frequently after these next two weeks, cause that's when I have no more exams left. So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

_Chris' P.O.V_

The sun shone blindingly through my curtains, instantly waking me up. England had such weird weather. Sometimes it's like we're on the bloody sun, other times it's like we just fell in the sea. I don't understand why my parents thought it would be a good idea to move to this country. I looked over at my clock and groaned when I saw it was 7:30 - an hour until form. I got up and did my usual morning routine; have a shower, brush teeth, mess with hair until it looks suitable and get changed.

I walked into the living room, finding Dan and Phil sat on the couch watching Adventure Time together and PJ in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs. I had to admit, Dan and Phil looked pretty cute together. Dan was sort of leaning on Phil and Phil had his head rested on top of Dan's head. I'm sure they didn't mean for it to look like they were together but it gave me the perfect idea... I didn't want to disturb their time together so I left them alone and went to bother PJ.

"Hey Peej" I said, hugging him tightly from behind. I usually did that with all my friends but mostly with PJ, I loved seeing his reactions. He'd often jump up with surprise or sometimes scream like a little girl. It was hilarious. Although they weren't always bad reactions. If he was in a good mood he would hug me back, which was always nice. His hugs were pretty warm and he smelt really nice. I don't even care if I sound like a creeper.

This time was different. Instead of jumping or screaming or even hugging me back, he blushed. Like proper blushed. As far as I knew PJ had no feelings for me, in fact I'm pretty sure he's straight. He's always talked about going out with girls, but never guys. Maybe he had a fever... "You okay Peej?" I asked, concerned. "U-Uhm.. I feel a bit ill. I think I'm gonna skip a few periods today.. Goodnight!" he stuttered, running off back to his bedroom with the redness still on his cheeks.

"Hey guys, what's up with PJ?" I asked Dan and Phil, who were both staring towards his bedroom. "Dunno" Phil shrugged slightly "He seemed completely fine earlier". I nodded slightly and looked over at his unfinished breakfast. "I think I'll stay here with him for today. Just to make sure he's okay" I said, finishing off his bacon and eggs and starting the kettle to make tea. He was such a stereotypical Brit. The two lovebirds gave me a weird stare before giving me an even weirder smile and going back to watching TV. They seriously need to get together, I can tell they've already developed a strong relationship. In fact Dan, and Carrie, have developed a strong relationship with all of us. I would happily call both of them my best friends.

I finished PJ's breakfast and tea and put them neatly on a tray to bring into his room. I felt like I was his wife.. Or husband. Or whatever I would be if we got married. Why am I even thinking about us getting married? I peeked into his room and saw that he had his head buried into the pillow. I quietly walked in and placed the tray on his nightstand then leaned down next to him. "I finished your breakfast and made you some tea. I'm gonna stay with you for the rest of the day until you get better. Just shout if you need anything" I said, giving him a little poke on his head. He didn't respond so I quietly got up and walked out. Just as I was about to leave I heard him mutter a "Thanks". I smiled to myself and closed the door. I knew he was lying about being ill, something else was wrong and I planned on finding out.

_PJ's P.O.V_

What are these feelings? Why did I start blushing when Chris hugged me? I didn't have feelings for him. I was straight. I was straighter than straight... Right? I've never looked at guys like that before so why would I suddenly start liking Chris? This is all so confusing. He was my bestfriend and only my best friend. I refuse to be in love with him. I'm not allowed to be in love with him...

_Jack's P.O.V_

Where the hell am I? I opened my eyes and looked around; I definitely wasn't in my room.. I was in Dean's? The memories from an hour ago came back to me and I facepalmed, remembering how I fell asleep in Dean's arms. Thankfully he seemed to have woken up already and left so I didn't have to worry about awkwardly waking him up or dealing with any questions yet. I got up and tip toed over to my bedroom, getting changed into a gray shirt and black jeans and sorting out my hair. I'm not sure I was ready to talk to Dean yet - I knew I'd have to eventually, be it now or in form.

I walked out into the living room greeting my fellow roommates Tom and Alex and looked around for any sign of Dean, but saw nothing. I looked back at Tom and Alex, who both had goofy smiles on their faces, and asked them where he was. "He left to form early" Tom replied while shoving an entire piece of toast in his mouth, the same goofy smile plastered on his face. I nodded slightly and sat down with Alex on the sofa to watch TV, not wanting to have to deal with the inevitable awkwardness of talking to Dean later. After 40 minutes of watching TV and occasionally falling asleep for a few seconds it was time to go to form; I grabbed my bag and met up with Dan and Phil in the hallways to begin the second day back at school.

_Dan's P.O.V_

For the entire first half of the day my mind was completely jumbled up. No matter how hard I concentrated it was impossible to keep thoughts at the back of my head. They weren't anything that important either. Of course, I was still felt pretty awkward about the thing with Phil but it wasn't what was bugging me. Actually, 'bugging' doesn't sound right; my thoughts weren't bugging me at all, they were just floating around aimlessly in my head.

At some points I'd be thinking about fairly important things like my work or the project or just school in general. Then I'd get these weird moments where I would wonder how whales make babies. Then other times I'd be shipping my new friends with eachother. I just couldn't help it. All throughout the first part of the day they've all been acting so adorable around each other. Carrie and Alex have been getting really close; every time they did something as little as brush their arms together they would blush like crazy and start stuttering. It was cute, sure, but I seriously didn't understand it.

Then there was Chris and PJ this morning. I found it adorable how Chris hugged PJ and even more so how Chris made him breakfast in bed and offered to stay with him until he got better, risking his own attendance and learning time.

Then there was Jack and Dean and from what I've seen so far something is totally going on between them. In form they kept talking to each other and I could sense a bit of awkwardness between them, but that soon weared off and they were back to their usual selves by the first break.

I couldn't help but ship all of my friends, it was like a natural instinct. Of course, I'd never tell them. Maybe Carrie and Alex, but not the others. I was used to the idea of guys getting together with guys and girls together with girls, but I had no idea how the others were about that kind of thing. They were nice people but even they might have been influenced by their parents or even religion to despise things like homosexuality. Hence why I could never tell them I was gay - I'm not ready to lose such good friends and spend the rest of the year getting bullied. I suppose I would just ask them about it later.

By fourth period, Chris and PJ had come back to lessons. PJ just explained that it was a false alarm and no more was said about it. The rest of the two lessons had went smoothly, just like yesterday had. We still got stalked by a bunch of girls and sometimes Rachel would come to pester me but other than that, it went as good as it could get. Then lunchtime came around.

When lunch had started we all got together to eat our food outside, considering it was one of those rare moments when England was actually really sunny. We each got some food from the canteen and went onto the patch of grass just outside the Great Hall. I set my food and bag down along with the others and, just as I was about to sit down, I felt a vicious shove from behind. I stumbled slightly but soon regained my balance, then turned around to see who was being a complete dickhead or clumsy dumbass. The others got up and stood by my side, glaring at the two guys who were now stood in front of me.

"You must be the new kid, right?" the tallest one asked, glaring down at me. I nodded slightly and crossed my arms, "What's it to you?" I replied in an agitated tone. Carrie tapped my shoulder and shook her head with worry when I looked back at her. I knew she didn't want me to start a fight and I had no intention of doing so unless I had to defend myself. They both laughed mockingly at me for a few seconds before going back to being serious.

"We've been sent by the boss to sort you out for insulting his sister, Rachel" the shorter guy said. I rolled my eyes and turned back around, walking away from the pair of idiots in front of me. I heard them shouting at me to come back but I seriously didn't have the time to deal with stupid people. It just took so much effort. We all picked up our stuff and walked away to a different spot where we could eat in peace. Clearly that was not going to happen.

I felt a hand grab me by my shoulder and pull me back. In an instant I dropped everything, spun around and elbowed whoever grabbed me with as much force as possible. I blame it on my reflexes, they always make me do crazy things. A cry of pain came from the taller guy who I elbowed and various gasps and even a slight chuckling came from behind me. A crowd had now formed around us, anticipating the next move of whoever decided to continue the fight. The smaller guy growled with anger and ran up to me with his fist raised, ready to punch me for hurting his friend. I easily dodged his attack causing him to stumble, giving me the great opportunity of kneeing him in the jaw.

He fell to the floor with a groan, trying to fix his jaw which was now out of place. A few cheers erupted around me but I filtered them out, looking down at the idiot then back at my group of friends - expecting to see their faces contorted in horror and disbelief. Instead they were smiling like crazy and cheering along with the other people who had witnessed the fight. They ran up to me and gave me hugs and pats on the back, congratulating me on beating the shit out of them - I didn't understand why though.

"Dude. You just kicked the shit out of two of the schools biggest bullies ever. You're like a hero!" Alex exclaimed, giving me a pat on the back. I felt quite proud but I honestly didn't want to fight them. I knew it would probably attract the attention of other bullies or people in their little social group yet I never thought about it at the time. Oh well, fuck it.

After it had calmed down, I used the rest of the last 20 minutes to ask my friends about the whole situation. There were so many things I wanted to know. Who sent them? Were they after me to? If not, are they after me now? Why did those idiots go after me anyway? Who even were they? It took a while to explain but from what I understood they were sent by the schools biggest and toughest bully, who happened to be Rachels protective older brother, and they came to knock some sense into me so I would stop insulting Rachel and go out with her. They were called Billy (the smaller guy) and Randy (the taller guy) and were the big guy's henchmen who did his dirty work unless someone continued being a 'pest'. Which is when he would personally go and sort them out. Sounded quite stupid to me.

The rest of the day went by like a flash. Luckily no one had ratted me out to the teachers yet so I was quite safe from the wrath of the headteacher. Although no teachers had found out, almost the entire school had. I had people coming to me to congratulate me or thank me and people pushing me around and giving me cold stares. I was so tired by the end of the day I could barely walk up the three flights of stairs. Phil, being the kind soul he is, offered to carry me upstairs, but I had to decline. Not that I didn't want him to.. I just didn't want people getting the wrong idea.

When we got in I immediately crashed onto the couch and fell asleep.

School was so exhausting.

* * *

**So that's the end of Chapter 4 :D As I said before, chapters will be uploaded quite late but not for long :3**

**I want to add a few random in-between chapters where the characters just go out and do something and there's loads of cuteness so if you have any ideas (e.g. the characters go out somewhere and do something with no effect on the actual plot) then I'd love to hear your ideas :D If I really like your ideas then I'd happily put your OC (if you have one) in the chapter you suggested with special thanks to you :3  
**

**Alsooooo I've been thinking about the project that the characters will be doing cause it's not just a thing that's there. It will play quite a significant part in this story. I would like to think of my own thing but my brain's kind of dead so again if you have any ideas then I'd be more than happy to hear them ;D If not then I'll just think of something else. **

**Bye bye friends :D Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. **

**Chapter 5 estimated to come out on: 20th May **


	5. Update

**Unfortunately this is not a new chapter but rather an update.**

**I know this can be annoying but yeah, sorry :3**

**So firstly...**

**1.) Because of various exams/tests etc. I've been forced to revise for I haven't had the time to type up the new chapter - I've started it now though so hopefully it should be up on the weekend. I think you should be happy to know that Chapter 4 is the furthest I've gone when uploading a fanfiction. On others I've written the furthest I've gone is Chapter 2 x_x xD Don't worry though, I ****will**** continue this because it's interesting ;3**

**2.) Speaking of Chapters.. I've done a bit more planning concerning what will be in each chapter. I've formed loads of ideas for my 'random, cutesie, nothing to do with the actual plot' chapters so altogether there should be over 20+ chapters ;D Hopefully between 20-40 maybe more :o Depending on how many ideas I get. So yay! :D**

**That's all really. I would've included this in the previous chapter but less people would've seen it o.o So yus, NEW CHAPTER ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY x3**


End file.
